A drum has a drumhead that is secured around its periphery by a rim. The rim is tightly fastened around the drum's periphery by a plurality of tuning mechanisms disposed around the drum. A drum tuning mechanism includes a lug. During a drum's tuning process, the lug's rotational displacement typically tightens the drumhead. Commonly a drum key engages with a single lug to produce the requisite rotational displacement during tuning. When the drumhead is to be replaced, the drum key is used to loosen the lugs, one lug at a time.